


Let There Be Light

by Rycolfan (Snarryeyes)



Series: Advent Calendar Drabbles 2011 [1]
Category: Whose Line Is It Anyway? RPF
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 16:02:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1475731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarryeyes/pseuds/Rycolfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt - Day #1 - Christmas Lights.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let There Be Light

**Author's Note:**

> Not real. No offense intended to those portrayed herein.

“Did you check all the bulbs first?”

Ryan, balancing on a ladder against the house as he finished fastening the Christmas lights, glanced down to the doorway where Colin was casually leaning with a hot cup of coffee. “They’ll be fine—they’re practically new.” He nodded at the cup. “Don’t I get one of those?”

“Coffee and electricity don’t mix,” Colin replied cheerfully, taking another sip.

“Well I’m done now. You can turn me on.”

Colin smirked, reaching for the switch. “Anytime.”

A brief moment of triumph, then a series of pops and bangs and the lights went out.

“Damn.”


End file.
